


Well who knew this would happen

by uselessspam



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hope and Lizzie are bros, Love Triangles, i love all my girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessspam/pseuds/uselessspam
Summary: Josie was not in the right mindset to deal with her actions or emotions the night she was buried alive. But Josie deals with the aftermath of the kiss with Penelope by scheming a sham; a sham that might not be a sham at all. Now she has to deal with her confusing emotions for Penelope and Hope.





	Well who knew this would happen

**Author's Note:**

> After 1x06
> 
> The start of the fake dating shenanigans.
> 
> I will probably, most definitely be really shit at updating because this was supposed to be a short thing, but then I started getting ideas that I wanted to write. But I lack commitment, motivation to write, and am really busy with assignments. So this is just a warning that I don't know when I will be updating, and that periods between updates will be quite long.

Josie knows that this is a bad idea. She knows this would probably be even more stupid than what happened last night. 

Last night in an empty hallway, falling into temptation. Falling into Penelope’s orbit again. Or rather being pulled into Penelope’s centre of gravity, because if she’s honest with herself, she knows she never left Penelope’s orbit.

But with the heightened emotions after everything that happened – almost being buried alive – Josie couldn’t help it. The comfort of kissing Penelope, of having her there was welcomed. Because even after the breakup and the torment, if she’s honest with herself, a part of her still had feelings for Penelope.

When Josie realized what she was doing however, she had abruptly pulled away. Let her hands fall from Penelope’s soft hair. Stopped herself from leaning back in. 

“This was a mistake.” Josie whispered. And then, Josie ran without waiting for a reply.

Cut to now: early morning, pacing back and forth in another hallway. 

If she goes through with what she is planning to do, maybe last night’s moment of weakness will go away. It also helps, that by focusing on the current issue at hand, she can try to forget about the emotional turmoil of losing Jo. The pain of having to lose her bio mom is still fresh in her mind, and she does not want to cry any more. Especially because she needs to be strong for Lizzie.

Mustering up her courage, Josie lifts her fist to knock on a door. Although she may be here for a favour, she is also here for a genuine reason too. Because Penelope wasn’t the only person to help her yesterday.

“You’ve been pacing outside my door for a while. You going to knock or what?” The door swings open before Josie could actually knock.

Hope stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips, with an eyebrow raised in question. Josie stood still, gazing at Hope, a bit taken off guard by the door swinging open sharply.

“Are you going to keep staring, or?” Hope trailed of softly.

Snapping out of her stupor, Josie replied, “Sorry. I- Can we talk inside?” 

After noticing Josie’s nervous demeanour, Hope moved to the side, gesturing with her arm for Josie to come into her room. Hope closed her door and moved to clean up her desk. 

Josie took this time to observe Hope’s room. Pictures of Hope’s family sat on her shelves. The picture frames are obviously well taken care of. Before Hope could completely clear her desk, Josie also notices some unfinished sketches. Josie thinks it’s cliché how Hope has artistic tendencies, and is also a sarcastic loner.

“So what is it that you wanted?” Hope’s voice pulls Josie’s attention back to her. She’s leaning on the edge of her bed.

“I wanted to thank you for yesterday. For coming to find me… For the necklace.” Josie replies softly. She brings her hand up to touch the necklace. “If it wasn’t for you, things would have probably happened a bit differently. So thank you.”

“I wasn’t going to let you get buried alive.”

“You poke but you also protect,” Josie jokes.

Hope laughs gently. “I poke but I also protect.” She pauses. “I’m trying out this whole letting people in thing and you happen to be people… I’m just really glad that you are okay.”

Josie grins. She’s not sure where her confidence is coming from, but decides it’s nice to banter with Hope. “So the big bad tribid really does care.”

“I guess you could say that.” Hope sarcastically replies.

“You poke because you care. You’re really just one big momma bear aren’t you.”

“Not a bear. I’m a wolf.”

“You didn’t deny that you care.” Josie retorts.

“Well we have known each other for a decade, and recently, we are kind of friends. Hence the birthday present,” Hope smirks.

Their conversation tapered off for a few moments. Hope watches Josie, standing in the middle of her room. It surprises her how quickly their relationship changed in such a short amount of time, already forming quick banter; she regrets not opening up to Josie sooner, because Josie is so special. Warm and comforting, but also unyielding in her convictions if it means protecting her family. So willing to sacrifice her needs for others. 

Hope wishes Josie could see how important she is to so many people. That Josie shouldn’t have to sacrifice her needs. That she deserves to be heard. The necklace was a symbol that Hope wanted to give to Josie for that purpose.

However, it was also more than that. Recent events have shown that things are not as safe as they were. And while Hope can take care of herself, and do everything she can to make sure that Dr. Saltzman comes back home to Josie and Lizzie, she can’t always be there to make sure Josie and Lizzie are safe.

Josie protects Lizzie, but Josie needs someone to have her back too. Obviously, Lizzie would protect Josie too, but Lizzie is often engulfed by her own emotions. The talisman will provide a magic source for Josie to siphon in emergencies.

“Hope…”

“What is it?” Hope asks in concern.

Unsure of how to proceed with what is no doubt a big favour Josie hesitates. Facing Hope with the intention to ask her to be Josie’s fake girlfriend is a lot different than when she was imagining the scenario outside in the hall. 

“We’re friends now right?”

“Unfortunately.” Hoping to alleviate Josie’s nervousness, Hope smiles to show that she’s teasing.

Josie rolls her eyes, ignoring Hope’s comment. “Friends do favours for each other right?”

“Oh please do go on.”

Josie fiddles with the edge of her sweater and takes a deep breath. The words come tumbling out of her mouth quickly. “I kind of made a mistake last night in an ‘I’m glad I’m alive but I need to feel something’ type of way. And I might have stupidly kissed someone I should not have been kissing because feelings are stupid.”

“And you are telling me because..?”

“Well I can’t tell Lizzie! She would not react well.”

Hope scoffs. “That’s for sure.”

“I know we really just started being friends, but I was hoping to ask for a favour,” Josie starts, “You don’t have to say yes. It won’t change the fact that you’re my friend, but I would owe you my life.”

“Well if it’s that important to you…” Hope pauses, a playful look on her face. “I guess I have to help you. Give me the details.”

“I kissed Penelope yesterday.” Josie blushes. 

“How unfortunate.”

“Hope!” Josie moves to sit next to Hope on the bed. Her face buried in her hands. “This is so embarrassing.”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help poking.” Hope hesitantly rests her hand on Josie’s shoulder, hoping to offer her some comfort. “What do you need me to do?”

Josie takes a deep breath. Her voice is muffled, her hands still covering her face. “I need you to be my girlfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably, most definitely be really shit at updating because this was supposed to be a short thing, but then I started getting ideas that I wanted to write. But I lack commitment, motivation to write, and am really busy with assignments. So this is just a warning that I don't know when I will be updating, and that periods between updates will be quite long.


End file.
